


I'm Right Here

by BrokenDoll



Series: Ereri Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Comfort Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, There's A Tag For That, Why Did I Write This?, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDoll/pseuds/BrokenDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night texts from an anxious Eren convince Levi to allow him over. Eren is in need of comfort, the kind that can only be delivered by his lover.</p><p>(Alternate Summary: I needed more Bottom!Levi in my life so I'm sharing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dealing with writers block on things I am actually supposed to be writing, so here, have some porn. ConCrit is appreciated because I am still learning how to even do this. Also, no real reason why the particular area code except having one makes it easier to differentiate between multiple senders.I hope you enjoy it <3

                Exhausted fingers stretch to silence the piercing chime of a new text message. Despite having not yet fully drifted into much desired sleep, Levi considers the harsh alert unwelcome amidst otherwise hushed darkness. A second shrill ping inspires an irritated growl as he grabs the offending device; 2:37 flashes across an indecently bright phone. With a glare and a swipe to his lock screen, the offending messages become visible.

_(407) Hey_  
 _(407) Are you busy?_

Of course. Who else but Eren would consider texting at this hour? Head shaking in disbelief, Levi drafts a quick response.

_1 (407) Do you have any idea what time it is?_

Admittedly, he knew the boy would not be contacting him without reason; but no less biting response comes to mind. Waiting for another inevitable message alert, a fatigued yawn escapes. This had better be about something important.

_(407) I know it’s late but I just need to see you for a sec_

Scoffing at Eren’s vague explanation, Levi phone smacks sloppily against his pillow below; taking out his weary exasperation against defenseless objects. “Just need to see you for a sec”? Bullshit. If something is so damn urgent that Eren needs to leave home at this ungodly hour, he could at least say what the hell it is. No repetition of Levi’s preference for important conversations being held in person, or minimally over a phone call, ever seems to get through Eren’s head.  

_1 (407) If you are trying to invite yourself to my place, you could at least try to be subtle._

_(407) I’m not inviting myself!_

As with each of Eren’s past, increasingly habitual, late night messages, this conversation is clearly not producing any meaningful explanations. Night has extended far enough into morning that neither man will have any rest without a quick resolution. Though potentially detrimental, the only solution is to reward the brat’s obnoxious behavior with a direct invitation.

_1 (407) So, you would not be interested if I said to come over?_

_(407) . . . Can I?_

_1 (407) Can you just get the fuck over here so I can kiss your stupid face and fall asleep to your heartbeat?_

Pressing send, Levi can precisely envision Eren’s expression upon reading his final message. Every so often, Eren will pull something like this; sometimes he is having trouble sleeping, other times he has just awoken from a night terror. Repeated occurrences have taught them both that despite always claiming “never again”, Levi never fails to welcome Eren with open arms. Legs glide languidly across sheets until dipping over the mattress’s edge, feet landing on soft carpet with a subdued thump.  Experience has taught him to expect a knock on the front door in about 10 minutes; no use staying in bed with so little time.

* * *

 

Expectant knocking gives way to swishing of an opening door, allowing a frantic Eren to bound through the entryway. He manages to close the door by knocking Levi against it with the force of his unsolicited embrace. Desperate nuzzling into the neck of his shocked comforter renders the young boy’s distressed mumbles nearly inaudible. Levi takes a moment to assess before wrapping concerned arms around the distraught boy. “What’s wrong, Eren?”

In lieu of a proper response, Eren mumbles more unintelligible babble and fists desperately into Levi’s t-shirt. Digits grip fabric as if the material alone prevents Levi from slipping through his grasp and vanishing. 

“Oi, I can’t do anything if I don’t know what’s going on.” Exasperation becomes increasingly evident in Levi’s voice despite his hand rubbing soothing circles in Eren’s hair.

Eren looked up; eyes rimmed red with obvious confirmation of fresh tears. “No.”

 Deep breathing allows sympathy to show in the older man’s voice. “No? No what? You’ve got to work with me here, Brat.”

Anxious sniffling gives way to a weak “It was so real this time. I thought . . .” His voice cracks before completing the thought.

Finally, Levi understands; Eren must have had one of his night terrors again. He rarely described them in detail beyond vague explanations of gigantic creatures eating every human in their path. These titans have plagued his unconscious with horrifying images of death and destruction; each as detailed as any real life memory.  “It wasn’t real. You’re okay now.”

“They murdered you in front of me. . . I—I couldn’t do anything!”

“Shhhh. Eren, I’m right here with you. Nobody is going to take me away.”

Hysterical breath steadies beneath a consoling embrace. “I needed to see.” Eren reaches up, caressing Levi’s cheek. “I needed to see you alive.”

Levi turns his head to place a tender kiss on Eren’s trembling hand. “I’m right here, Eren. We’re both safe now.”

Fear of losing someone so precious drives a whirlwind of desperation that fades hysterical panic into hungry desire. Eren bites Levi’s lower lip triggering a salacious clash of terror fueled lust; His tongue coerces familiar lips apart with a low moan. Eren’s mind needs proof of his lover’s safety. He needs to feel their bodies moving together. He needs reassurance that this experience is not another product of his mind’s deception. 

Tongues and teeth clash in an indelicate display, their kiss abandoning polished finesse to instead satisfy erotic desperation. A feral growl rises from Eren’s throat as he seizes the opportunity, repositioning his arms to lift his obliging boyfriend into the air. Holding strong arms around Eren’s neck, Levi reacts by wrapping eager legs around his waist to ease the effort of being lifted. He pants “Bedroom” at an eager Eren.

“That’s—far” Eren gasps between exhilarated breaths.

“Bed, Eren.” Non-negotiable, even in the heat of passion, nothing sounds less appealing than cleanup necessary after couch fucking.

Already making his way down the hall, carrying Levi still entwined at his waist, Eren relents with a brisk “fine.”

Levi grunts as his back slams against soft sheets and firm mattress. Eren crawling up his body creates electric chills pulsing though every nerve.  Settling over the man’s pelvis with one knee on each side, Eren reaches for his partner’s t-shirt hem to yank the obstruent article away. Immediately returning the favor, Levi responds with an aggressive tug of his own. Sensations heighten at freshly achieved skin-to-skin contact. Each grinds his hips against the other, increasing friction against hardening erections.

Leaning down, Eren trails affectionate kisses down Levi’s neck and chest; earning a symphony of vulgar cries each time he slows to worship intoxicating flesh with frisky bites or bruising hickeys. “Ah—Fuck, Eren!”

Delivering a particularly violent nip over the crest of Levi’s hip bone; Eren toys playfully with the elastic of his pajama pants before redirecting his attention. Lust glazed eyes and blown pupils lock in an intense gaze. Playful stroking beneath elastic gives way to thrilling tugs on pants being tossed to nobody cares where; directly followed by removal of his own remaining clothing. “I need to feel you, hear you, God, I don’t even know—I just need you righ—.”

Supple lips interrupt his heartfelt expression of sincerity, gasping “I’m—right—here—Eren” between ravishing kisses. Levi reaches out to the bedside table, blindly groping through top drawer contents without compromising his attention to the kiss.

Pulling back, Eren uncaps the plastic bottle he has been handed and begins coating his fingers in viscous liquid. Repositioning himself between Levi’s knees, he entices willing legs further apart with minimal coaxing.  Eren teases hypnotic touches around his lover’s entrance, soliciting a startled intake of breath when he finally plunges the first finger inside.

Eren moves his finger at an agonizing pace, stretching hot muscle until his second digit requires minimal effort to participate. His squirming partner whimpers with pleasure in response to the welcome intrusion. Intimate knowledge of his lover’s body allows him to punctuate discovery of Levi’s prostate by simultaneously leaning forward to tongue the head of his thick cock.  Animalistic snarls rip from his throat, giving Eren a feeling of perverse satisfaction.

“Oh God, Eren, shit, fuck, fuck me now!” He did not have to be told twice.  Eren draws back, removing his fingers and repositioning for better access.  He forces into the tight heat, groaning through one rapid motion. “Nnnggg,” the brunet allows no time for Levi to adjust before thrusting violently. Rough treatment is met with captivated moans, both men throwing their heads back in sheer ecstasy. Every earlier anxiety dissipates; grounding Eren firmly back to reality with each penetrating thrust. Each sensation is familiar yet somehow impossibly thrilling as they settle into a fast paced rhythm. “All that time prepping and you’re still so tight!”

Levi pulls himself ever closer by wrapping his toned arms around Eren’s sweat sheened lower back. “You did say you wanted to feel me.” The gap between their faces evaporates into a wet kiss.

 Eren fists passionately into raven hair with his left hand, and maneuvers his right to deliver firm pumps up and down his lover’s needy shaft; Beads of pre-cum create slick friction against pumps designed to match every pelvic thrust. “I want to feel you cum on me.”

Despite dripping perspiration and trembling muscles, Levi manages a smirk, “only if you cum inside me.”

Sheer adrenaline transforms Eren’s even thrusts into erratic bucking. Control lost, the younger man focuses on doing whatever he can to increase friction.

Sensory overload possesses Levi’s body beginning at the warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. He finds his release with a shout; hot cum spurting over Eren’s hand and dripping down both of their heaving chests.

The sight of his lover wrecked and panting below him sends Eren over the edge; riding out his orgasm with unrelenting erratic actions. He shouts what is meant to be Levi’s name but it comes out more like an unintelligible string of random syllables. Last remains of strength push the boy to pull out and roll over, lying next to his lover atop mussed sheets.

Neither has fully caught their breath when the blissful silence is broken. “Right here with you.”

Eren entwines his spent body with Levi’s; Each ignoring the sticky mess for want of contact. “I love you.”

The young boy sleeps peacefully in his lover’s arms as soon as he hears the response he craved. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have feedback that you don't want to give in a comment, feel free to hit me up on my Tumblr (DiaryOfABrokenDoll).


End file.
